This application relates generally to fiber-optic communications and more specifically to techniques and devices for routing different spectral bands of an optical beam to different output ports. (or conversely, routing different spectral bands at the output ports to the input port).
The Internet and data communications are causing an explosion in the global demand for bandwidth. Fiber optic telecommunications systems are currently deploying a relatively new technology called dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to expand the capacity of new and existing optical fiber systems to help satisfy this demand. In DWDM, multiple wavelengths of light simultaneously transport information through a single optical fiber. Each wavelength operates as an individual channel carrying a stream of data. The carrying capacity of a fiber is multiplied by the number of DWDM channels used. Today DWDM systems employing up to 80 channels are available from multiple manufacturers, with more promised in the future.
In all telecommunication networks, there is the need to connect individual channels (or circuits) to individual destination points, such as an end customer or to another network. Systems that perform these functions are called cross-connects. Additionally, there is the need to add or drop particular channels at an intermediate point. Systems that perform these functions are called add-drop multiplexers (ADMs). All of these networking functions are currently performed by electronicsxe2x80x94typically an electronic SONET/SDH system. However SONET/SDH systems are designed to process only a single optical channel. Multi-wavelength systems would require multiple SONET/SDH systems operating in parallel to process the many optical channels. This makes it difficult and expensive to scale DWDM networks using SONET/SDH technology.
The alternative is an all-optical network. Optical networks designed to operate at the wavelength level are commonly called xe2x80x9cwavelength routing networksxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coptical transport networksxe2x80x9d (OTN). In a wavelength routing network, the individual wavelengths in a DWDM fiber must be manageable. New types of photonic network elements operating at the wavelength level are required to perform the cross-connect, ADM and other network switching functions. Two of the primary functions are optical add-drop multiplexers (OADM) and wavelength-selective cross-connects (WSXC).
In order to perform wavelength routing functions optically today, the light stream must first be de-multiplexed or filtered into its many individual wavelengths, each on an individual optical fiber. Then each individual wavelength must be directed toward its target fiber using a large array of optical switches commonly called as optical cross-connect (OXC). Finally, all of the wavelengths must be re-multiplexed before continuing on through the destination fiber. This compound process is complex, very expensive, decreases system reliability and complicates system management. The OXC in particular is a technical challenge. A typical 40-80 channel DWDM system will require thousands of switches to fully cross-connect all the wavelengths. Opto-mechanical switches, which offer acceptable optical specifications are too big, expensive and unreliable for widespread deployment. New integrated solid-state technologies based on new materials are being researched, but are still far from commercial application.
Consequently, the industry is aggressively searching for an all-optical wavelength routing solution which enables cost-effective and reliable implementation of high-wavelength-count systems.
The present invention provides a wavelength router that allows flexible and effective routing of spectral bands between an input port and a set of output ports (reversibly, also between the output ports and the input port).
An embodiment of the invention includes a free-space optical train disposed between the input ports and the output ports, and a routing mechanism. The free-space optical train can include air-spaced elements or can be of generally monolithic construction. The optical train includes a dispersive element such as a diffraction grating, and is configured so that the light from the input port encounters the dispersive element twice before reaching any of the output ports. The routing mechanism includes one or more routing elements and cooperates with the other elements in the optical train to provide optical paths that couple desired subsets of the spectral bands to desired output ports. The routing elements are disposed to intercept the different spectral bands after they have been spatially separated by their first encounter with the dispersive element.
The invention includes dynamic (switching) embodiments and static embodiments. In dynamic embodiments, the routing mechanism includes one or more routing elements whose state can be dynamically changed in the field to effect switching. In static embodiments, the routing elements are configured at the time of manufacture or under circumstances where the configuration is intended to remain unchanged during prolonged periods of normal operation.
In the most general case, any subset of the spectral bands, including the null set (none of the spectral bands) and the whole set of spectral bands, can be directed to any of the output ports. However, there is no requirement that the invention be able to provide every possible routing. Further, in general, there is no constraint on whether the number of spectral bands is greater or less than the number of output ports.
In some embodiments of the invention, the routing mechanism includes one or more retroreflectors, each disposed to intercept a respective one of the spectral bands after the first encounter with the dispersive element, and direct the light in the opposite direction with a controllable transverse offset. In other embodiments, the routing mechanism includes one or more tiltable mirrors, each of which can redirect one of the spectral bands with a controllable angular offset. There are a number of ways to implement the retroreflectors, including as movable rooftop prisms or as subassemblies including fixed and rotating mirrors.
In some embodiments, the beam is collimated before encountering the dispersive element, so as to result in each spectral band leaving the dispersive element as a collimated beam traveling at an angle that varies with the wavelength. The dispersed beams are then refocused onto respective routing elements and directed back so as to encounter the same elements in the optical train and the dispersive element before exiting the output ports as determined by the disposition of the respective routing elements. Some embodiments of the invention use cylindrical lenses while others use spherical lenses. In some embodiments, optical power and dispersion are combined in a single element, such as a computer generated holograph.
It is desirable to configure embodiments of the invention so that each routed channel has a spectral transfer function that is characterized by a band shape having a relatively flat top. This is achieved by configuring the dispersive element to have a resolution that is finer than the spectral acceptance range of the individual routing elements. In many cases of interest, the routing elements are sized and spaced to intercept bands that are spaced at regular intervals. The bands are narrower than the band intervals, and the dispersive element has a resolution that is significantly finer than the band intervals.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.